Dreams turn to Nightmares
by Melyn Tenshi
Summary: Ok...I guess everyone and their uncle has writen a story on this. It's basicly the dream Mamoru had in the first season.


Konichiwa minna-san! Or if you don't speak Japanese, hello everyone! I am Melyn the Otaku! This is the first fic I ever posted so please be kind. 

I know that everyone had either read or wrote a story based on this. But truth be told, my buddies and I were up very late and we literally chugged an entire twenty-four pack of coke! Caffeine and sleep deprivation...not a good mix.

Ok, about the story! It is basically that whole dream Mamoru (Darien) had the first season. We all know it. The one with the Moon Princess and the "Please find the crystal... Blah, blah blah." So, R&R!!

Oh! About flames. They will be read, shared with friends, laughed at and returned to sender.

*********

Dreams Turn to Nightmares

*********

"Tuxedo Kamen!" a hauntingly beautiful voice echoed through his very being. "Find the Imperial Silver Crystal!" she beckoned threw the mists.

Chiba Mamoru turned to the figure that appeared behind him. It was an massive tower of ruins with only a single balcony. This place....that voice...it was so familiar it shook him to the core.

This dream he had before. Many times before did he have this dream, many times he heard her pleas. The mist concealed her face. Only leaving him her shadowy figure.

He deeply wanted to know more. Who she was. Where she was from. And most importantly, about the crystal she desperately wanted. But every time he called out to her the illusion would end and he would awaken.

But tonight would be different. Tonight he would focus more on his surroundings than the mystery girl. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would find a clue on what was happening. He would find another crucial piece to this puzzle.

"Please, Tuxedo Kamen!" She cried

Mamoru ignored her pain filled cried and turned around. The whole area was shrouded in the eerie darkness and the bone chilling, gloomy mist. 

The mist cleared away, revealing silver ruins. They stood, jagged and bent, the look appeared like an awful war sprung out of nowhere, as if there were no signs of defense. 

'The people who once called this place home must have been caught completely off guard.' Mamoru thought as he gazed into a fountain. He was amazed at the fact it still held water. The shape the, once beautiful, fountain was in, he was amazed the whole thing didn't collapse on itself.

"Please listen to me!" The girl cried out in more desperation

"Please Princess," came a harsher woman's voice to his right. Her face was hidden beneath long dark violet hair. She wore a extravagant satin red dress , "It's your own fault the crystal fell!"

"Will you two keep it down!" Came a soft, yet very annoyed woman to his left. Her nose was buried in a book, which was written in a language he couldn't decipher. She was a velvety ice blue gown.

"Whaa-?!" The Princess on the balcony whined, almost in tears, "It's not my fault the purple hyena's jumped me!"

"Huh?" Mamoru stared in bewilderment as a monkey ran by, chasing a floating banana.

"Stupid fog machine!" A taller girl grumbled as she passed by. A special effects fog machine that was mainly used in movies was in her arms, making the area misty again. The words "OWNED BY STEPHEN SPIELBERG" was pasted on the side. "Stupid Hollywood, giving us the cheap one..."

"Tuxedo Kamen!" The Princess said hauntingly again, "Quick! Before the Knight who say 'NEE' get here! They will spank the chickens!"

"What are you talking abou-" Mamoru was cut off by the sight of Vegeta, from Dragon Ball Z, run by in a pink tutu, sprinkling flower petals along his path. "Fighting evil by moonlight! Winning love by daylight!" The short, man sang proudly, "Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!"

Mamoru backed away from the horrible images going on in front of him. A whole chorus line of Pokemon started Can-caning.

"NOOOOO-!" Mamoru gripped his head as he backed into the fountain. He lost his balance and found himself swimming in Gatorade. The power drink proved to be too much for him and he fell into a downward spiral into oblivion.

Mamoru sat up in bed with a cold sweat. His pale hands shook as they fell threw his raven hair. 

'That's it!' He vowed, 'No more anchovies pizza with Cheetos and chocolate pudding before bed anymore!' 

*********

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, others own this show. I do not own Hollywood or Stephen Spielberg (but I sure hope I spelled his name correctly). I do not own The Knight who say 'NEE'. I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own Gatorade, or Cheetos. All I own is a computer, a sketchpad and a note book. Please don't sue! I'm poor! I don't need anymore stress on my life. I'm a teen-ager. Isn't that enough stress as it is?! 


End file.
